User blog:BlueFrackle/Fanmade: Seven of Nine vs. Altaira Morbius
Alright, this one is not new. I wrote it a long time ago. It's quite possible this was the first (complete) fanmade battle I've written, I don't remember exactly. Needless to say, I'm slightly embarrassed by it... Today on Fanmade Rap Battles of Whatever, it's a showdown between two of science fiction sex icons! Altaira Morbius from Forbidden Planet versus Seven of Nine from Star Trek: Voyager. Cast as I've imagined it: *Mary Gutfleisch as Altaira Morbius *Angela Trimbur as Seven of Nine *EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk (cameo) *Nice Peter as Captain Picard (cameo) *Robby the Robot as himself (cameo) Altaira's location is the planet Altair IV, with Robby making occasional appearances there. Seven's location is the Voyager engineering room, where the warp core is located. Battle FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER! SEVEN OF NINE Vs ALTAIRA MORBIUS! BEGIN! Altaira: That was probably very dumb and I don't seem to understand it Challenge me to a battle, what the Krell could you be planning? Well, the suit must be cutting off the blood to your brain Or perhaps like your Captain you just got more insane Think you can step up to me? I'm Dr. Morbius' daughter! You look like Catwoman if Dr. Eggman caught her! Why don't you just kiss me like everybody else does? As I verbally kill anything from drones to individuals Your breasts and your ego are both a bit oversized I'll annihilate your style like a tiger, vaporized! How about instead of plastic surgery, try the plastic educator? That might hurt your ratings but the benefits are greater Cause one more facelift's gonna make you look like Odo The Barbie of the Borg will soon be deader than the dodo! Seven: I am Seven of Nine from Unimatrix Zero One Rapping is irrelevant but I'll show you how it's done You have a robot servant; I'm from the Borg Collective I'd assimilate your rhymes but they're so dull my probes reject them You better fly off like Kes, cause my implants are more effective Putting bitches in their place constitutes my Prime Directive You play daddy's nice girl, but chooses the dress that gets men staring Your real intentions are visible like the swimsuit that you're wearing You're weak; need other people to assist you all the time I've saved my ship more often than Picard and Kirk combined Space is a tough place to be a castaway, Cinderella I'm the greatest, most resourceful cyber-woman interstellar Like Jaime Sommers with ten times the sex appeal of Barbarella And my IQ measures higher than the any ancient Krell fellow Altaira: The Krells could smash your Borg Spheres like a bug, rather! And all the power of the Krells right now belongs to my father I'm an Id Monster, unstoppable, but you're the one invisible There's a whole crew of super men who find me irresistible! Seven: The entire galaxy adores me, it's a natural affinity My rap's like yours raised almost literally to the power of infinity I could send you in a voyage you won't be coming home soon I'm not afraid of a monster drawn like a Disney cartoon WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!!! FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! Cover Category:Blog posts